


A Sound That Only You Can Hear

by FrozenMemories



Series: Femslash February 2020 [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sea mechanic, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: AU in which Luna is a mermaid. Loosely connected to earlier season's canon.Raven wanders off alone, hurt and heartbroken, trying to find some peace of mind.
Relationships: Luna/Raven Reyes
Series: Femslash February 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632643
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with this idea for a while and created several pieces of art for it but never thought I'd really write it. I took "femslash february" as an incentive to write a little "first meeting" fic to get into the feels of this AU. 
> 
> Please leave comments if you think this is a valid idea.

She’d never heard a sound like this before. It felt like the air vibrated with it - not quite singing, not quite humming, but a voice of some kind, she was sure. She was inexplicably drawn to it, had let it guide her for the past several minutes along the shore of the seemingly endless lake.

Her leg was getting sore, she knew she should pause soon to allow it some rest, but she refused to bow to the pain. Just the thought of it let her anger rise again, frustration thrumming through her every vein. It was all she had known these past weeks.

Anger and pain.

Anger over her pain.

More pain cause by her anger.

It was the reason she’d had to get away, walk as far as the disabled leg would take her, away from the memories and her misery.

Only when exhaustion washed over her did she finally stop. Through all of her seething and elevated breathing she had failed to notice how the sound had vanished. Somehow the seemingly insignificant loss left a sense of emptiness in her soul that she could not bear to carry. In a desperate roar she gave way to her grievance and fell to the ground.

Tears streaked her face, blurring her vision until she closed her eyes against them and let herself become one with the ground.

Once sobs and anguish subsided Raven began to breathe calmly again. And that was when the sound returned, clearer than it had before, a gentle hum that went through her body and soul.

When she opened her eyes she saw a flicker in the distance and then the gleam of the sun reflected in the rippled surface of the water. For a moment she thought she’d seen the fin of a dolphin or some similar maritime creature. Just a flash but the sight was astonishing. She still hadn’t seen much of Earth’s wildlife yet.

There was the voice again and through the haze of her pain addled mind she could have sworn it was calling out to her.

The gentle motion of the water lapped against the lake’s shore, the sound mingling with the illusive hum that Raven still couldn’t quite locate. Still it evoked a strong yearning in her to be nearer to it, to walk closer to the edge and touch her feet into the water.

Tentatively she rose, gritting her teeth against the ache that shot through her leg as she stood, and made her way toward the waterfront. Bending down she undid her boots and shed them, rolled up her pant legs and took a step into the cold.

A shudder ran through her when the water covered her up to her ankles but the current encircling her led her in further and she took one more step and then another until the unpleasant yet soothing sensation encased half of her calves as well.

She stood squinting against the setting sun, marveling at the simple beauty of water and light, the shimmering of colors, vivid and beautiful like nothing she would have ever imagined from what she’d seen of Earth from far away in space.

When her legs got tired Raven searched along the shoreline until she found a stone big enough to sit down on while still keeping her feet submerged. She closed her eyes and took a breath. And there she heard the distant melody again, louder, clearer. Keeping her lids shut she tried to focus on the origin, listened intently but again she found herself surrounded by it somehow. And so she decided to simply let it wash over her and continue to soothe her overactive mind.

It struck her then that for the entire time she’d been focused on the lull of the water and that peculiar humming she had not spared another thought to the troubles she’d left in Arcadia. The realization made her smile.

A strong ripple across the surface of the water brought her out of her musings. A small wave splashed against her leg, soaking the fabric almost up to her knee. When she looked up in surprise she saw the shimmer of the fin again, only this time it was a lot nearer and she thought she’d made out a flash of human skin.

Curiously she rose from her stone and walked into the deeper grounds, not caring how the water already reached mid thigh. She was cold but the inexplicable pull kept her walking.

She jumped when she felt a gentle brush against her leg and looked down just in time to see a rippled shadow pass her by. Moments later a dark haired head emerged from the water, mere feet away from her. The face was mostly hidden behind a curtain of hair, through which a pair of dark eyes peered at her.

“Heya,” the woman greeted and Raven could swear there was an underlying hum in her voice that she had familiarized herself with over the course of her stay by the lake.

“Heya,” she said back while her mind raced a hundred miles an hour trying to make sense of what was happening. The woman had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and she wouldn’t stand up but kept idling in the slightly deeper end of the lake, keeping a safe distance and making it hard for Raven to make out any more of her.

“Ai laik Luna kom Loukru.” There was a mirthful smile behind those wet tresses veiling half of her face and Raven tentatively smiled back.

“Luna,” she echoed, “Ai laik Raven.” She watched as Luna’s eyes danced curiously across her body. “Kom skaikru,” she added.

“Skaikru,” Luna stretched the word out slow, as if it was foreign to her - which was likely, Raven figured.

“I have heard of you, you are the people who fell down from above.”

Or not.

Relieved that Luna seemed to be fluent in English, Raven nodded and glanced up briefly. “Yep, that’s us.”

“I have watched you for a while,” Luna offered, her eyes never leaving Raven’s as she swam a little closer.

“I think I heard you sing, that was you, wasn’t it?”

The smile grew wider and Luna answered with a small nod.

“Not everyone can hear us, you must be special.”

As her mind began to wonder about the implications of Luna’s statement the shimmering blues and greens she had made out before caught Raven’s eyes. They swished around her while Luna moved gracefully, coming ever closer until Raven saw it clearly: instead of legs the lower part of Luna’s body was shaped into a graceful tailfin, covered in colorful scales.

She couldn’t help but stare in awe.

“Me?” She asked incredulously, “You look to be the one who’s special here. You’re… are you really?”

“I am merfolk, yes.” It sounded so simple and yet Raven couldn’t wrap her mind around what she was seeing and hearing.

“Wow,” she breathed, “You’re… this is amazing.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What is this?” Luna asked, her hand reverently touching the metal of Raven’s improvised knee brace.

“It’s nothing,” Raven answered dismissively. She watched Luna’s hand retreat slowly, going back to float by her side as she effortlessly lingered in the water, swaying slightly in the gentle current.

“You’re in pain,” Luna assessed. There was no question in her intonation and it instantly made Raven feel bad about brushing her off before.

“Yes,” she admitted quietly, “It’s an injury I obtained a while back. The splint keeps my knee steady and helps me walk. Luna nodded.

“You should go back. The sun is setting and it will be dark soon. The night is dangerous out there. And you’ll get cold.”

Raven pressed her lips together defiantly. Luna was right but there had been so many things back in Arcadia that she had run from, she wasn’t ready to return.

“I have no place to go back to,” she stated, trying to keep her voice steady.

Luna rose a little higher out of the water offered her a candid smile.

“Yes you do. Come back here in the morning, or any time you like.”

The way back to camp was long and bothersome. Raven felt like ripping her leg off. The damp chill of her soaked pants did numb the pain of walking but it also slowed her pace considerably while she trembled from the cold. She tried to take her mind off it by replaying the surreal encounter with the creature from the lake. _Merfolk –_ she’d always thought those were a myth. But who knew, maybe Luna and her people were a consequence of high radiation levels, DNA mutations, a strange whim of nature.

Whatever she was, _whoever_ she was, Raven found her more than intriguing. However painful the journey was, she had already decided to be back the next day.

Her pants were still moist by the time she arrived in Arcadia, where she quietly slipped into her quarters and collapsed on the bed in exhaustion.

She didn’t bother to change out of her clothes and she tried her best to ignore the indignant rumble of her stomach, begging her to eat. She just closed her eyes and numbly waited to sleep to overcome her.

It didn’t.

Raven lay awake into the early morning hours, unmoving. It was a skill she had acquired back on the Ark – getting lost in her mind to the point of dissociation. It used to be space she’d mentally wander off to, just her and the stars. She’d float weightlessly out into nothingness, away from her drunk-ass mother, away from any physical ailments like hunger or heartache.

Ever since they’d landed on Earth she’d found it harder to spacewalk in her head. She could still make it work if she put in enough effort but somehow she felt disconnected from space. It wasn’t _in reach_ anymore, in plain sight whenever she went to one of the Ark’s outside windows.

She tried to imagine floating through water instead. She’d never known the feeling of being surrounded by water but she imagined it to be similar. The thought of drifting weightlessly through the unknowns depth of the lake finally pulled her mind under and let her transcend into a restless sleep.

In the morning Raven merely allowed herself a small breakfast to steel her for the trek before she snuck away through a weak spot in the fence, careful to avoid being seen by anyone who’d report her escape to Abby. She knew the doctor worried about her, cared even, and she was probably the only person who did, but Raven couldn’t deal with the implications of Abby's care. She certainly wasn’t going to play place-holder for Clarke just to give Abby someone to fuss about so she could distract herself from her own problems. She’d grown independant and strong, never having had a real mother, and she wasn’t going to start needing one now.

Just the thought of getting away from Abby's suffocating mothering spurred her on as she hiked steadily through the woods.

Only when she was sufficiently out of the immediate vicinity of Arcadia did she allow herself to slow her pace. Another thought kept her going though, even when her leg started begging for a proper rest – the otherworldly melody, the siren song of Luna, resounded in her mind. She couldn’t find the right melody or frequency as she tried to translate the memory to a hum. Still she kept trying until she could make out the shimmering surface of the lake at the horizon.

She stopped briefly to take a deep breath and soak up the view. And then she finally heard it again, faint and distant, beckoning her to move on.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though the sun didn’t provide sufficient warmth just yet, Raven wasted no time removing her boots and rolling up her pants as soon as she reached the shoreline. The pull of the water felt almost magnetic and her feet were wet before she even took the time to survey the surface of the lake.

She thought about calling out for Luna but shook her head with a rueful smile instead and cautioned herself to take a deep breath. She was acting irrational and that was not like her. She was cool, calm and collected. A head-driven person who used reason instead of letting her emotions guide her. It had always been that way. Yet somehow reason floated away in the gentle sway of water caressing her ankles. Dropping her gaze she bypassed her knee-brace and focused instead on her toes, their shape slightly distorted beneath the ripple of the current.

She didn’t know what she was expecting to happen, but somehow the simple act of watching her own feet rained a feeling of calm over her. She hardly remembered a time where her mind would let her senses take over and just let her feel instead of analyzing and articulating anything that happened. It was a relief, a wonderful lightness that washed over her while she just stood motionless in the vast quiet of nature.

A splash of water hit her knees and thighs, splotching her pants and startling her out of her peaceful reverie.

“Welcome back,” a soft voice called from a small distance away, where the grounds were deep enough to swim.

Looking up Raven couldn’t help but mirror Luna’s open smile.

“Come closer,” Luna beckoned, holding her hand palm up out to her. On reflex Raven reached out with her own hand and took a step closer, only for the water to soak her pant leg all up her calves. Looking down she smiled crookedly.

“You might want to take those off,” Luna suggested.

“Of course,” Raven chuckled in reply.

She’d never been shy about her body but somehow having legs, one of which dysfunctional, filled her with unfamiliar discomfort. Still, she took a step back and bent down to unstrap the brace. When her fingers found the button of her pants she risked a look back up. Luna was watching from a distance, idling in the water and eyeing her with unobtrusive interest.

Goosebumps rose across her skin when Raven shed her jacket and shirt as well, tossing everything in a lazy heap on the pebbled ground. What was she thinking, undressing in the early morning chill. Not much, she realized, and to her own surprise not thinking felt like a huge relief.

Carefully she limped back toward the shoreline, her now unsupported leg already aching with strain. Tentatively she stepped further into the water, the sharp tang of cold numbing her feet.

A shiver ran through her, halting her movements.

Her eyes came up to meet Luna’s, who had turned over and was floating belly down in the flat water, encouraging her with a gentle smile.

“Come in,” she coaxed, wet hair plastered to the sides of her face and fanning out around her where it cascaded into the water.

Raven swore softly under her breath when a gentle wave hit her knee, splashing brisk wetness up her legs and making her wobble on the uneven gravel beneath her feet.

“Come on,” she muttered to herself and forced a deep breath in. She’d get used to the chill in a while.

Another splash hit her in the side and made her shriek. The embarrassing sound was followed by gentle laughter. Luna’s tail wisped back beneath the surface and she cocked her head, while her giggles faded out. In spite of herself Raven began laughing, as if her capacity for anger had been diminished somehow. Bowing down she cupped her hands and scooped up a load to splash it into Luna’s face.

The laughter continued and she grew bolder, taking one more step, until the prickling sting reached the skin of her inner thighs. She wrapped her arms around herself protectively, her own laughter dying down.

“Are you alright?” Luna asked perceptively.

“The water is really cold,” Raven replied apologetically.

A hand reached out to her and she slowly unfurled her arms to take it.

“You’ve got to embrace it,” Luna said with a fortifying smile on her face and then tugged on Ravens hand to make her trip.

She landed in the water with a shocked yelp, frozen momentarily by the unexpected impact. A gulp of liquid flooded her throat as scrambled for purchase, coughing violently for air when she came up.

The moment she tried to move her hand up to wipe the wetness from her face she realized Luna was still holding on to it, thumb gently rubbing across the back of it. Raven sensed a surge of pleasant warmth from the skin contact, her hand no longer felt like it was freezing, and the sensation slowly crept up her arm and spread throughout the rest of her body.

It was almost magical, she noted with wonder.

When Luna tugged on her hand again she let herself sink down into the water, until it gently lapped against her shoulders. She could tell her skin was covered in tiny bumps, every hair standing at attention, but she embrace of the water was inexplicably warm and welcoming.

“What is happening?” She asked in awe.

The answer came in the form of a mysterious smile, “You’re embracing it.”

Her free hand got wrapped in a delicate grasp, fingers threading with her own, while Luna gracefully twisted around again, swimming on her back and pulling Raven along.

Her feet occasionally tapped the ground, the sensation so new and strange to her, almost like walking without gravity. It wasn’t quite like space walking but the feeling came close.

“I’m not cold anymore,” she voiced her amazement, earning her a warm smile from Luna. _And my leg doesn’t hurt,_ she added quietly, in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven held on tight to Luna’s hand as she let herself be steered through the water. Her brain was approximating depth and distances in the background, the safety of the shoreline disappearing further from her reach. She should have been scared, at least profess some kind of worry about Luna’s gentle grasp being her only acting lifeguard. When her feet sank low she couldn’t feel the ground anymore.

“Is this a bad time to let you know that I can’t swim?”

She hated admitting to any kind of weakness, hated how vulnerable it made her feel. Not that swimming was a skill anyone who’d lived on the ark had ever obtained. There hadn’t been pools; water was too rare to waste it that way. She never would have viewed this as a deficiency before but being around someone who lived underwater she couldn't help feeling at a precarious disadvantage.

Regardless of her insecurities, Luna held on, guiding her, supporting her. She simply raised a quirky eyebrow and smiled.

“I could tell.”

Raven started kicking the water out of reflex, not panicked, just treading horizontally, and felt the echoes of Luna’s fin movements beneath her.

“You’re doing great,” Luna told her gently, “just move with the water, don’t try to fight it.”

“Just don’t let go,” Raven requested, even though she trusted Luna wouldn’t. Trusted Luna, implicitly.

It wasn’t easy for someone who’d never had legs to explain proper swimming technique for a two human, but they made do. With Luna holding her hand and venturing nearby Raven felt bold enough to try and try and try. Her determination was the one character trait she was most proud of.

Before long she felt the buoyancy of her progressively smoother kicks and dared to sever the bond between her and Luna’s fingers. Surprised by the jolt of cold she felt at the loss of contact she quickly recovered and moved her arms the way Luna had showed her. She saw her own excitement mirrored on Luna’s face when she felt herself swimming, all by herself, steadily moving forward.

“Now, take a deep breath,” Luna instructed and before Raven had time to think she grabbed her hand and pulled her under.

The second of shock passed as soon as the tranquility of being underwater engulfed all of Raven’s senses. Luna’s thumb grazed her skin, sending the already familiar flush of warmth through her. All outside noise drowned out, Raven could hear that sound again. It was louder this time, clearer. More like a choir of voices than the single melodic one she had heard from the shore. And although there were no words, she felt like she truly _understood_.

Carefully Raven dared to blink open her eyes. Unprepared for the sensation she closed them again quickly and a little too tight, but the sound was speaking to her, telling her it was alright. Full of wonder and less skeptic than she would have expected, she listened to the voices and opened her eyes again. Her vision was blurry but she could clearly make out Luna’s infectious smile.

Unfortunately she could only hold her breath for so long and the need for oxygen pulled her back toward the surface.

“Wow,” she panted, as soon as her lungs filled with air. Luna had emerged alongside, one hand standing by to reach out if needed.

“Can we do that again?” Raven asked, awed beyond comprehension. All she wanted, _craved_ , was to experience more of what she had only just gotten a glimpse at.

Soft laughter erupted from Luna as she floated closer and brought her fingers up, water washing over her skin and dripping onto Raven’s face when Luna reached to gently wipe stray strands of hair from her cheek.

“Slow down, you have to remember to breathe.”

Oh, how she wished she didn’t though. How she longed to be just like Luna, transitioning between air and water without effort, gills rippling on the sides of her cheeks, filtering what oxygen she needed for however long she scurried through the wonderous world hidden beyond the depth of this dark horizon.

She signaled with a nod that she was ready. She wanted to feel, hear, see all of it, or at least as much as she could.

“Show me more,” she requested, and Luna wordlessly took her hand again.

This time she felt better prepared, calmer and more confidant. She held her eyes open the entire time, attempting to take in as much of her surroundings, distorted as they may be. It wasn’t a whole lot – the pebbled stones on the ground, the occasional grassy plant peeking out in between. A fish or two. Nobody else, nobody _like Luna_. But she could hear the voices, feel their presence, knew there were others, somewhere near.

The song in her head was painting a beautiful scenery, somewhere beyond her field of vision. Images of a world full of wonder, color and joy. With Luna right in the middle, fin twitching and eyes twinkling like guiding stars in the night.

Luna was speaking to her, she realized. No words formed, just sensations, impulses – Raven’s brain tried to find explanations for how this worked, how it could feel like Luna was sharing her soul with her, letting her in on all of her secrets, without a single sentence spoken. She’d have to understand the mechanisms in order to reciprocate – if that was ever even an option.

Luna shook her head. She understood. Raven wondered if this magical being was able to mysteriously read her mind, even though logic dictated she couldn’t. It was impossible.

Their eyes met and Raven’s heart accelerated the moment she realized what was going to happen. A gentle roll of her pelvis brought Luna forward and Raven mirrored the motion until they were face to face. And when Luna’s lips touched hers she felt like she could actually breathe.


	5. Chapter 5

Upon breaking the surface Raven took in a deep lungful of air. Her eyes were wide with wonder and she frantically began treading and padding in a circle, waiting for Luna to resurface beside her.

Finally, the shock of wild curls appeared in front of her, veiling most of Luna’s face. Through the sticky strands Raven could see her dark eyes shine through and the sight instantly calmed her down. The lips she’d just kissed curved into a soft smile and then Luna floated toward her in quick, smooth motions.

Her brain was still trying to process how any of this was possible, how she could feel what she was feeling. But once Luna approached and pressed another kiss to her lips all of her thoughts simply faded away.

The sensation was different, above water. Still unlike any kiss Raven had ever shared with anyone. Their bodies were still floating, Luna’s tail tangling around her legs, keeping her close. The water around them seemed to have warmed up completely and all she could feel was a bone deep comfort that left no room for questions, worries or physical pain. Luna’s tongue, soft like velvet, gently flicked across Raven’s lips, asking for permission to deepen the kiss.

Raven brought her hands up to Luna’s head, shoving them into the soaked, messy curls and pulling her closer. She felt Luna’s fingers rake along her spine, digging into her skin. Mindlessly she let the experience consume her, and when they sunk beneath the surface she didn’t even worry about breathing, Luna’s kiss somehow sustaining her with air.

She wanted, needed so much to stay like this forever, to take this so much further. To lose the barrier of clothes between them and to give in to this woman completely. As if reading her mind Luna let her lips trail a path down Raven’s throat while fumbling at the clasp of her brassiere, gently pushing against her back so Raven would float back to the surface. The sun hit her face and she closed her eyes, relaxing into Luna’s hands as they peeled away the fabric and held her near the surface at the same time. It seemed so easy to forget that she was human after all and needed to breathe.

Slowly Luna guided them through the lake and Raven found herself implicitly, blindly trusting her.

“Hold on.”

Luna’s speaking voice sounded almost foreign after Raven had familiarized so quickly with her underwater way of communication, and her words only caught up with Raven once her backside gently bumped into a smooth rock. In a swift move Luna wrapped her hands around Raven’s thighs and slid her up onto the hard surface so she could sit, the edge of the water barely covering her chest.

Raven sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and let her fingers run along Luna’s high cheekbones, marvelling at her beauty.

“I’m all yours,” she offered with a smiled, her eyes locking with Luna’s dark ones before flicking down to her lips and then even lower to where the water shallowly swirled around the threaded scraps of Luna’s bra top.

When Luna launched forward to kiss her once more, Raven let her fingers sneak beneath the layer of hazardously botched up clothes, searching for a way to undo them.

A wave of heat jolted through her when she felt Luna smile against her lips, one hand reaching behind her back to help Raven divest her. Skin to skin Raven pressed her body as close to Luna as possible, savoring the sensation of Luna’s breasts weighing down on her own.

If not for her body reacting so palpably she would have thought she was dreaming. How could any of this possibly be real, she wondered, but was unable to come up with an explanation as Luna’s lips started sucking gently on her skin. On some sensory level she could feel the water around her being cold, but Luna’s proximity seemed to engulf her in a beautiful glow that warmed every part of her through.

Luna’s hands began a mindful exploration of her body while her lips sucked sharply at her neck, leaving Raven incapable of much more than balancing on the slippery rock and surrendering to the feeling.

Through half lidded eyes she watched Luna’s face, eyes closed, as it descended below the surface...

When Raven came back to her senses she was floating weightlessly on her back, bare-naked and thoroughly relaxed. Tethered by Luna’s hand in hers she was content to let the lake carry her away to wherever the current would lead.

Her eyes squinted in the sunlight as she let her gaze sweep over the beautiful creature next to her. Luna’s eyes were closed but her lips curled into a satisfied smile as though she was feeling Raven’s eyes on her. A sigh breezed across her lips and she closed her own eyes, too. Ever so softly the lapping water swept around her, filling her ears with quiet gurgling sounds. And then another sound joined in. Not quite the underwater songs but a real hum, coming from a voice made for singing.

The melody was slow and pleasant, repeating in a verse and chorus pattern. She watched Luna happily as her head began to sway with the tune. Gently she squeezed Luna’s hand in encouragement. Soon the humming grew louder and was accompanied by placid splashes of a tailfin tapping out a rhythm against the water. There was no way Raven could have known the song but she instinctively hummed along.

 _“Kom soncha na kom sheidgeda_ , _ai na shil yu op,_ ” Luna’s voice opened to full vocal, beautiful and clear. Raven had no idea what any of the words meant but they conveyed so many emotions that it didn’t matter to her.

Clouds gathered above them as they continued to swim around the lake until the sun was mostly hidden. Luna led Raven by the hand, guiding her back toward the shore.

“You’ve been in the water all day, you’ll get cold,” she said, motioning for Raven to move back onto land.

“I’m not cold,” Raven protested, even though a shiver ran through her as she spoke.

Luna caught it and gave her a stern look, albeit she was smiling with it.

“Okay, you’re right, you win,” Raven conceded with an exhausted laugh, “Where’s my underwear anyway?”

Luna plunged into the water and swam off, leaving Raven to stand shivering in the thigh deep water. She returned a moment later with Raven’s soaked clothes in hand. Reluctantly Raven took them and limped back onto the beach. The pain in her leg had returned the moment she had to put her full weight back on it but she refused to let that dampen her magical encounter.

She should have brought a towel. Another cold shiver made its way down her spine – air drying when the sun was hiding was going to take while. Thankfully some of the smooth rock formations along the shoreline had soaked up and preserved some heat and provided comfort when Raven sat down on them. Luna followed in close range and propped her arms up beside Raven’s bare thighs while the rest of her still dangled in the water.

“I don’t want to go back,” Raven mused quietly. She was still fighting down a surge of regret, knowing what expected her back ‘home’. Rationally she knew she couldn’t stay out in the wilderness all on her own. Luna wouldn’t be able to join her on land and she couldn’t spend the night in the lake with her, either.

Luna reached over and gently kissed Raven’s limp knee.

“I’ll be waiting for you to return,” she said, “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not an expert on trigedasleng, I used trigedasleng.net and some artistic liberties to patch up a line of a song that should roughly mean "From daylight until darkness, I will keep you safe."


End file.
